


Mando loves his child

by Trans_OverFanboy_60 (TMG60Max)



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Gen, Major Character Injury, ManDadlorian, Mando gets injured for baby yoda man does he love that child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMG60Max/pseuds/Trans_OverFanboy_60
Summary: Mando really loves his child.
Relationships: The Mandalorian & Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 197
Collections: Movies





	Mando loves his child

A bullet skins my helmet from behind. I grab my gun and turn around, checking to see who is behind me. The child stands at my legs pulling my pants. I look down.

"Now is not the time child, I don't want you to get hurt," I say to the child. I bring my head back up and another bullet skims by my helmet, this time from my side. Then one from the other side does the same. Shit, multiple people. I turn around in a circle and spot 10 people surrounding me. I point my gun at one and pull the trigger, making my mark. That's when the other 9 start shooting at me. I spin in a circle and take them out. I kill the 2nd to last one and turn to face the last one, he shoots, but not at me.

The child has wandered away from me and is out in the open. The shot heads closer and closer to the child. I run to intercept it, I can't let the child die. As I run, I shoot the final enemy and miss.

I curl myself around the child, protecting it. The shot hits me directly in the back and I fall. The child, for some reason now, says something. It puts a tiny hand on my arm.

"P-p-papa?" It says. I turn to face it.

"Everything will be ok, ill be ok my child," I say to the child. I hold my hand up and the child curves its hand around my finger. I turn my head towards the last guy. He points his gun at us but doesn't shoot. I instead shoot him. He falls and it goes silent. The ship isn't far at all, as it is about 1000 feet in front of me. I force myself up and head towards the ship. The child still holds onto my finger. We walk to the ship and into it. I pick the child up and climb the ladder.

I sit in the main chair the child on my lap. I input the coordinates for the new area us Mandalorians are at. The ship goes into autopilot and, I lean back as much as I can with a big wound on my back.

We fly for a while, but as we get close, I start to blackout. I look down at the child, who is silently crying.

"When we land, press this button," I say, pointing at the button to open the hatch.

"Papa" the child cries. I just hug the child to my chest before I go slack and blackout.

The female Mandalorian pov

We watch Mando's ship land earlier than any of us expect back, too early in fact. I head over the ship when the door opens. No Mando comes out, instead, I can hear a faint crying, one of a child. The child. Something must have happened.

"Oh shit," I say to myself, but everyone else hears. They turn their heads to Mando's ship as I run towards it. I climb in the door and rush up the ladder and turn towards the cockpit. Mando is slumped over with the child crying on his lap.

"Papa!" The child cries, touching his helmet. I peak over Mando and turn to yell out the ship.

"Someone come and help me and someone get a medkit fast" I yell out the ship. The child turns to me.

"Mama help Papa?" The child asks of me... Well damn.

"Mama is getting Papa help," I say to the child. Another one of us, one of the bigger ones that can lift him, comes up and grabs Mando. I pick up the child and let it cry into my shirt. I follow the one carrying Mando into our Med bay. Our medical guy starts to take Mado's armor off and that's when we spot the gaping hole in his back. I suck in a breath and the child turns to me.

"Papa ok?" The child asks. The others in the room turn to me and the child. I just shrug my shoulders at them

"Papa will be ok, we will make sure of that," I tell the child. It nods and closes its eyes, leaning on me and falling asleep. We get Mando fixed up right away after that, we move Mando to a separate room, where a container with blood flows into his body. I shake the child sturring it from its sleep. Its tired eyes open and it turns to Mando. It reaches towards Mando. I set the child down on the bed and it climbs towards Mando's arm, snuggling inbetween his arm and his body. Mando twitches and wraps his arm around the child, both going back to sleep. I sigh in content, the dad and child reunited. I turn around and exit the room, closing the door softly behind me.


End file.
